Peter's First Kiss
by chibilele
Summary: Sobre como foi o primeiro beijo de Peter. • Peter/Dorcas - citação de Sirius/Remus • Projeto With a Little Help From My Friends do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto With a Little Help From My Friends do Fórum 6V._

_Item escolhido: O Primeiro Beijo de Peter_

* * *

Nós formávamos o grupo mais popular, querido e ao mesmo tempo odiado de Hogwarts. Prongs e Padfoot acreditavam que seríamos uma lenda. Moony estava ocupado demais com os NOMs e com sua Monitoria para se preocupar com isso, mas intimamente ele também imaginava isso. Eu concordava com eles, mas não ambicionava planos tão grandes; estava feliz que as coisas fossem do jeito que eram, não precisava ser uma lenda.

Mas adoraria, é claro.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, não era assim tão fácil sermos os garotos mais populares da escola em tempo integral. Também estudávamos – ao menos eu e Moony, já que os outros dois tinham certeza de que não lhes era necessário –, tínhamos nossos problemas internos e vários alunos nos detestavam, e nesse grupo destacam-se fortemente os Slytherins.

Sentados no Salão Comunal, Moony e eu estudando enquanto Prongs e Padfoot jogavam xadrez bruxo, Padfoot teve a péssima idéia de levantar uma questão para debate – acreditem, entre os Marauders praticamente tudo era resolvido em grupo, incluindo nossa vida particular.

- Temos que arrumar uma garota para o Peter.

Fui acometido por um acesso de tosse e Moony veio em meu auxílio, mandando que esticasse as costas e batendo levemente. Após alguns minutos, melhorei.

- Temos que arrumar uma garota para o Peter.

Encolhi-me no sofá, envergonhado.

Verdade seja dita: não sou tímido. Mas confesso que o assunto _garotas_ me causa um certo calafrio. Afinal, quem não teria medo de criaturas complexas, que sangram por dias e não morrem e só andam em bandos?

- Tem razão, meu caro Pads. – Concordou Prongs.

É claro que ele concordaria. E isso me assustava profundamente.

- O que você acha, Moony? – Resolvi recorrer a meu salvador. Afinal, se eu ainda tinha uma esperança, essa esperança se chamava Remus Lupin.

- Acho que você não é obrigada a fazer nada que não queira. – Ele suspirou e soltou a pena, voltando os olhos para mim. – Mas, seja sincero, não há nenhuma garota que o atraia?

Aquilo me deixava sozinho junto a dois pares de olhos brilhando malignamente em minha direção. Maldito Moony traidor!

- Não. – Menti, juntando toda a minha coragem para não me encolher novamente no sofá.

- Nem a Evans? – Perguntou Padfoot, recebendo um tapa de Prongs. – Ai! Era brincadeira, cara. Certo, nenhuma garota _exceto _a Evans?

Evans, a Monitora que odiava Prongs? Ela me assustava!

- Não...

- Wormtail – Prongs passou seu braço por trás de meus ombros –, você é um Marauder! Pode ter qualquer garota, é só nos falar quem que nós de dizemos quando e onde.

- E "ninguém" não é uma reposta que aceitaremos. – Acrescentou Padfoot.

- E o Moony? Por que ninguém cobra dele?

- Porque ele é Monitor e nerd. – Disse Prongs. – Monitores e nerds não têm vida amorosa.

- Vocês é que pensam. – Moony olhou misteriosamente para nós três, chocados, e depois voltou a estudar e sabíamos que não conseguiríamos tirar mais informações dele.

Ficamos em silêncio pensando nas palavras de Moony, e agradeci por o assunto ter morrido. Todavia, eu sabia que aquele não era o fim: era apenas o começo.

-x-

Tomando a idéia de Padfoot como se fosse questão de vida ou morte, meus dois amigos começaram a analisar cada garota de Hogwarts como uma candidata em potencial, exceto, é claro, as feias e as Slytherins. E era exatamente nesse ponto que meu problema consistia: a única garota por quem eu me interessava era Agata Davies, uma Slytherin quintanista. Ela era destaque nas aulas de Slughorn, sendo a segunda melhor da Casa na matéria, atrás apenas de Snape.

Se eles soubessem que o alvo de minha cobiça era Slytherin, nunca aceitariam.

Talvez sentissem até mesmo raiva de mim.

E como resolver esse dilema?

Os dias foram se passando e eles sempre me apontavam as garotas, sempre sorridentes e em bandos, dizendo seus nomes, qualidades e defeitos. Fiquei impressionado com a capacidade de memorização deles, e eu julgava que os conhecia suficientemente bem. Pois é, aqueles dois sempre seriam fontes inesgotáveis de surpresas...

Moony nunca dizia nada, apenas soltava comentários maldosos, às vezes, apoiando o propósito maligno. Mas ele, como eu suspeitava, sabia muito mais do que dizia; até porque, afinal de contas, era ele quem melhor me conhecia entre todos.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou-me certa noite enquanto assistíamos Prongs e Padfoot no treino de Quadribol.

- Ela quem? – Perguntei, curioso.

- A garota por quem você interessa.

Fiquei em silêncio. É muito mais difícil do que parece mentir para aqueles olhos dourados.

- Vamos, Wormtail. Somos melhores amigos ou não?

- Agata Davies.

- Ela é bonita.

Olhamos assustados para Prongs quando ele se pendurou de cabeça para baixo na vassoura e apanhou o pomo. Vários gritos foram ouvidos, vindos tanto dos jogadores quanto da platéia – constituída por amigos dos jogadores e as meninas que sempre seguiam Padfoot e Prongs. Eu estava aplaudindo de pé, maravilhado com a capacidade de meu amigo, enquanto Remus não sabia se aplaudia ou preparava um sermão.

- Ela é Slytherin. – Disse, cabisbaixo, passada a excitação.

- Isso não é um crime. – Ele ponderou.

- Fale isso para eles. – Indiquei dois borrões voando alegremente pelo campo, ainda comemorando a captura espetacular.

Ele deu um pesado suspiro, concordando. Não falamos mais nada sobre o assunto, mas eu tinha certeza de que sob aqueles cabelos castanhos salpicados com alguns fios brancos havia um plano sendo maquinado, e Moony era incrivelmente melhor nisso que todos nós. Juntos.

-x-

Moony fingia que nada aconteceu, mas eu às vezes olhava para ele com um olhar desesperado, implorando por ajuda, enquanto mais garotas que não me interessavam eram apontadas. No terceiro dia após nossa conversa, Prongs não se agüentava de curiosidade para saber o motivo daqueles olhares.

- É impressão sua. – Menti.

- Minha e de Padfoot, aliás.

Se ao menos Moony estivesse ali eu teria alguém para me ajudar, mas eles haviam me encurralado no Dormitório enquanto Moony fazia ronda.

Eu estava perdido.

- Vamos, Wormtail. – Padfoot tinha um tom camarada. – Conte-nos, também somos seus amigos.

Confiei neles. Eles estavam certos, eram meus amigos, mereciam confiança.

- Amanda Davies.

- A Slytherin? – Prongs fez cara de nojo. – O que tem ela?

Percebi a cara dele e resolvi não dizer mais nada, mas aí já era tarde.

- Ah, não... – Padfoot me olhou preocupado.

-x-

- Não, não e não!

- A vida é dele, Prongs, ele faz o que quiser.

- Faz o que quiser desde que não envolva Slytherins, Moony!

- Você está sendo infantil, não precisamos odiá-los. Veja, a Evans e o Snape são amigos.

- Ela ainda vão se arrepender disso!

Prongs deu um soco na parede do Dormitório e eu me assustei. Descobri tarde demais que teria sido melhor se tivesse ficado em silêncio.

- Só porque ela não te quer.

- Nada de Slytherins. Ponto final.

Nem eu nem Moony discutimos mais. Padfoot estava jogado na cama, achando toda aquela situação absurda. James estava morrendo de ódio porque Moony havia tocado na sua ferida, mas ainda assim ostentava uma expressão vitoriosa. Moony, apesar do silêncio, parecia calmo – calmo o suficiente para me dar a certeza de que ele ainda não se dera por vencido.

Se eu soubesse que toda aquela confusão seria gerada, teria ficado em silêncio.

-x-

- O que é isso? – Perguntei, vendo Moony se aproximar com uma caixa da Dedosdemel.

- Doces. – Ele respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se duvidasse da minha capacidade de compreensão.

- Não vamos a Hogsmeade há mais de um mês. Moony! Você roubou isso?

- Peguei emprestado. – Corrigiu ele. – Agora, deixe Prongs fora do quarto até anoitecer..

- Para quê?

- Apenas faça, Wormtail.

Mesmo achando estranho, obedeci e ficamos até a noite procurando por Lily Evans, que eu disse a Prongs que estava se agarrando com o capitão do time de Quadribol de Ravenclaw. Ela, é claro, estava passando mal e não sairia do Dormitório, e tendo ciência disso tive a mais plena certeza de que nada daria errado.

Assim que deu o horário de voltarmos às nossas Casas, dirigimo-nos à Torre de Gryffindor e encontramos Moony estudando e Padfoot jogado no sofá com uma expressão que dava a impressão que ele tinha alcançado o nirvana.

- O que foi, Pads? – Perguntou Prongs, entre preocupado e curioso.

- Nada, cara. – Respondeu Padfoot, a voz sonhadora.

Moony pigarreou e Padfoot se sentou, olhando para Prongs.

Que diabos havia acontecido ali?

- Eu andei... err... _conversando_ com o Moony – disse Padfoot – e ele tem razão. Se o Wormtail quer a Slytherin, acho que não tem problemas.

Prongs arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quer dizer – continuou ele –, a garota é bonita, e melhor uma Slytherin do que ser bv.

Uma expressão pensativa surgiu no rosto de Prongs, que pareceu considerar. Durante alguns arrastados minutos ele ficou em silêncio, pensando, até que deu seu veredicto.

- Certo, certo... – Concedeu ele, fazendo-me dar um pulinho involuntário. – Falamos com ela amanhã, Pads, e te dizemos a resposta dela, Wormtail.

Dei um largo sorriso e ficamos conversando, subindo pouco tempo depois para o dormitório.

Onde havia ido parar a caixa que Remus furtara da Dedosdemel?

-x-

Fui do paraíso ao inferno quando Padfoot e Prongs, não tão desapontados quanto queriam parecer estar, disseram-me que Agata estava namorando. Moony tentou me consolar, Prongs me trouxe uma caixa da Dedosdemel – é, aquele mês eles teriam alguns desfalques – e Padfoot me disse que ela não era a única garota da escola.

- Era a única que eu queria. – Eu disse, magoado, fazendo uma careta ao comer um sabor de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores particularmente ruim. – Vômito.

Eles fizeram uma careta de nojo.

É, aquele não era o meu dia.

Mas, como dizem, depois dos NOMs vêm as férias. E ao ser desapontado por Agata descobri que Hogwarts era um jardim cheio de lindas flores, e uma sextanista Griffyndor fisgou minha atenção.

- Meadowes. – Disse Prongs, contente por não ser novamente uma Slytherin; estranhamente, Sirius parecia desapontado. – Dorcas Meadowes.

Conheci Dorcas naquela mesma noite. Ela foi até nosso Dormitório e ficamos à sós – quer dizer, haviam mais três pessoas lá, mas estavam encolhidos e cobertos por uma certa capa da invisibilidade –, e eu, sem jeito, perguntei sobre as aulas.

Ela riu e me puxou para ela, dando-me um molhado e longo beijo.

Passado o choque, decidi que era melhor sairmos dali e deixei três desapontados Marauders para trás, indo para a Sala Precisa, da qual nunca precisei tanto.

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfic não betada, por favor perdoem-me os erros.

E mandem reviews para dizer o que acharam. :D

Beijinhos.


End file.
